Written in the Stars
by hogwartswonderland
Summary: My life was normal- or as normal as it is to be an alien teenager on earth- before the stars told me that I would play a key part in the Atrian Uprising. Now I have to juggle being a student at a human school, watching out for my cousin who was falling in love with a human, and trying to save the boy I love from going down the wrong road. It sucks being able to read the stars.
1. They tell me the Future

Written in the Stars: They tell me the Future

A/N: I can't even begin to describe how heartbroken I am that Star-crossed was cancelled! The cancellation of this show reminds me of The Secret Circle, which was equally terrific but was not continued. I don't understand how they could justify that the show did not receive enough views when there were not enough episodes in the season _and _the show was interrupted due to the Olympics. Anyway, I hope that I can do the show justice through this fan fiction. It has taken a while but I am finally posting it! Happy reading and don't forget to comment!

~Megan-Ashley

Sometimes, late at night, I will climb to the roof of my Uncle's pod, look at the stars and search for Atria- my people's home planet. I was never able to find the place that was once my home for the first 6 years of my life, so I began doing what my people call reading the stars- which is a rare gift among Atrians. Reading the stars is when a person is able to read messages about the past, present, or future through the stars.

Oddly enough, I discovered this rare gift only two months after our arrival on earth. My mother was about 5 months pregnant and we had just moved into our pod, which was a part of the government housing known as the Sector, two months after our initial arrival. Normally I would have known if the baby was a little brother or little sister, but my mother was not far enough along to know the gender when we left Atria and the herb used to find out were not at our disposal at that time. But at the time, my 6 year old self did not understand what was going on, so I decided to climb up to the roof of my Uncle Nox's pod to watch the stars. My uncle was there building the foundation for a garden when I went up so he did not bother to send me back to his sister-in-law. As I sat there, I began to see the stars forming words; telling me a story of a young boy and his older sister who was telling him about the planet they came from. Startled, I told my Uncle Nox, who then explained to me about how rare this particular gift was and that I was to tell no one about it. I did not understand the gravity of the situation at the time but I did as my uncle told and never told a soul.

Looking back on it today, I realize that the first story I read was a prediction of my future. That girl in the story was me and the little boy was my brother, Romulus. Since then, I have learned how to manipulate my gift to read exactly what I want. I don't do it often because the stars rarely respond to my inquiries since I am the niece of the Iksen- who is the leader of our people and would greatly benefit from my readings. My mother still doesn't know about it, but I think it is for the best. If people- particularly the humans or Trags, an anti-human Atrian group- then I would be in danger of being used to tell people things that could be detrimental to the past, present, or future. At least that is what my uncle Nox tells me. But I try to live a normal life as possible, or as normal life can be as a member of an 'alien' species that is ridiculed and persecuted by the Human race. I go the dreadful sector school; hang out with my cousins, Sophia and Roman, and our family friend, Drake. On the weekends I will spend quality time with my brother and mother and attempt to continue to carry on with Atrian traditions. Normal, right? That is until the stars tell me that I will play an important role in an Atrian uprising.


	2. The Atrian 7 are Announced

Written in the Stars: The Atrian 7 are Announced

A/N: I apologize for not updating this until now! Every time I went to write this chapter in the past couple months, it just never came out right. But now I am satisfied with it and am happy to say that this is my first update for 2015! I hope to have this story running smoothly (as far as writing goes) so that it doesn't take me 4 months to update this time! Please enjoy and don't forget to comment below!

~Megan-Ashley

* * *

As I mentioned before, everything that happened to me was set in motion when I read about the future uprising between my people and the human government.

Well, to be honest, I didn't exactly read the words uprising. They started off by telling me about something I already had knowledge about- the Atrian 7. According to my mother, the Atrian 7 are to 7 exemplary teenagers that will have the opportunity to pave the road for integration by attending a nearby human high school. The elders have yet to announce who the seven are, but I was desperately hoping to be one of them. Many times the stars would tell me about human culture and their tales fascinated me. Now this is not to say that I agree with their treatment of me and my people, but the animation of human literature over the years has intrigued me. My favorite story by far was about the star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet. It is funny now that I think about it, seeing how things played out with my cousin, Roman.

But I guess I am getting off topic, aren't I? I guess the easiest way to explain my story is to go to the beginning of it all. Back to the day the elders announced the soon to be infamous Atrian 7.

I remember everything in clear detail. Many humans claim that you do when a significant event happens, but I never believed it until this day.

The first thing I notice when I awoke that Saturday morning was the endless sky. The sky that seemed to encompass Edendale like a dome, a prison for me and my people, was a beautiful blue, reminding me of the field of Eruza flowers that grew by my house on Atria. There was not a single cloud to be seen nor any sign of bad weather to come. This meant the stars would be particularly bright tonight and that I may have a good chance at an insightful reading. Well, I could dream. The stars never revealed much to me, seeing as I am the niece of the Iksen of the Zwahan tribe and basically all the Atrian people.

But at the time, I didn't really pay attention to the sky. I was preoccupied chasing my little brother, Romulus, around our pod.

"You better get back here Rom!"

Romulus, who was 9 years old, was tall and gangly for his age. He looked so much like our late father; the same curly dark brown hair, dopey smile, and twinkling green and hazel mixed eyes. He also proved to be a practical joker like our late father, too. Romulus decided to rig it so that a bucket of water poured on me as soon as I got out of bed. So here I am, soaking wet in my black oversized t-shirt and short black running short, running after the pest as he taunted me. And as if it couldn't get any worse, I just so happen to run into Drake as he enters our pod.

Now, my relationship with Drake was a bit complicated. Well, only in my mind. In reality we are childhood friends and nothing more. What nobody (besides my mother, who would never tell a soul) knows is that I have been in love with him since I was six years old. I am skilled at hiding my true feelings, but at time like now; where he is looking down at me with a smirk, eying my small, barely dressed form, it makes it hard to hide. His wandering eyes elicit a dark blush to appear on my cheeks. It feels like my face is on fire as he looks at me.

"What did Romulus do this time?" He asks with amusement, not bothering to hide his smirk.

I go to open my mouth, but Rom beats me to it. "Rigged a bucket of water to pour on here when she got out of bed! You want to see it, Drake?" He looks at Drake with adoration in his eyes. To him, Drake is his role model, which sometimes miffs our cousin, Roman, but is totally adorable.

"Maybe some other time, Rom," he tell my brother grinning. "I think you need to let your sister get ready so that we can head to school."

"Did Drake just say he wanted to go to school?" I gasp mockingly. "I think I may die from shock!" As soon as the words leave my mouth, I pretend to loose consciousness and collapse on the floor. Romulus begins laughing at my antics, who knows that it is fake based on the small smile that is on my face. Drake plays along and pretends to be sorrowful about my 'death'.

He rushes to my side to pick me up and carry me bridal style to my room. "You can't die just yet, Aurora! Who else will I tease for being so short?" he jests as he lays me down on my bed. Romulus can be heard snickering from my doorway.

"Hey," I exclaim as I sit up, "I am not that short! It just seems that way because you are freakishly tall."

"Whatever you say mini," Drake says as he ruffle my long, platinum blonde hair. "Now, get dressed. I think your uncle would kill us if we missed the elder's announcement about the Atrian 7."

"Fine," I pout, upset that our game was over. "But you kinda need to get out so I can get ready."

Uncharacteristically, Drake looks down at the ground in embarrassment. Now, Drake is pretty confident and straightforward, especially with the female population. I often see he chatting up some girls by our lockers before class but have to turn away before I can get a good look at the girls. Sure, I have accepted that I can't be jealous since I don't have the confidence to tell him my feelings, but it doesn't mean it isn't hurtful to see.

Sighing as Drake exists my room, I can't help but wonder what it would be like if I was more like Teri, a girl that is in my immediate friend group. Teri isn't afraid to go after what she wants (in this case, Roman) and standing up for what she believes in. She makes no effort to hide her distaste for the human population. But I realize that things aren't going to change anytime soon so I quickly change into a black leather A-line skirt, fitted white t-shirt, and my trust black converse, then brush my long (wet) hair back into a pony tail, showcasing my intricate markings that start near my left ear then trail down my neck. There is no time to dry it. When I look into the mirror for one last assessment of my appearance, I see an Atrian girl that is trapped in a meaningless life and unable to find the courage to fight back. But a small part of me says that is about to change, but that whisper quickly dies when I glance at the time and realize I am going to make us late.

Dashing out of my room, I grab my black satchel, grasp Drake and Romulus's hands and haul them out of the house and towards the make shift school. Fate must have been on our side today because we make it into our homeroom just seconds before the final tardy bell rang.

I spot my cousins, Roman and Sophia sitting in the front. Roman is smirking at me while Sophia giggles. Even Teri looks at me with an amused expression. I guess I must look a total mess, but it isn't anything new. Rom pulls pranks like the one this morning all the time, which causes me to come into school looking less then put together. What was so different about this time? Was it because today was announcement day? Sitting down behind Sophia, as I normally do, I ask her these questions.

"You came in holding hands with Drake, Aurora."

I blink at her owlishly. What is that supposed to mean? Teri, who is sitting next to Sophia in front of my, snorts. "Put it together, Sunshine. You looked messed up and are holding hands with the Drake, who everyone knows you have a crush on. What do you think we're thinking?"

I blush and look down at my desk with embarrassment. So everyone knew about my little crush? It was time like these I wish that the stars informed me of such news. Figuring that out before would have saved me some humiliation. I guess I should be thankful that Drake isn't in his usual spot next to me, but talking to another Vwask warrior on the other side of the classroom. But that makes me wonder, does Drake himself know? I go to ask Teri this, but she cuts me off with a hasty no.

"But you don't know-"

"That you were going to ask if he knew about it?" the curly haired Atrian cuts me off. "Sunshine, we grew up together. As much as your sunny attitude annoys sometimes, I can ready you like an open book."

My mouth is open but words don't come out. Teri has the innate ability to rob me of my words at times. So I just give up and pay attention to the holographic form of the elders in front of me. Everyone else was paying rapt attention to them; some praying to be picked to go to human school, some for the right reasons and some not, while others wished to avoid the fate of being a part of the 7. A part of me is terrified and wants to not be picked, but I know that I would regret it. Unlike my cousins (or Roman, more accurately), I share my uncle Nox's opinion that one day humans and Atrians will live side by side in harmony. Hopefully I am chosen to be one of the 7 so that I can help take one step towards this goal.

Suddenly I am knocked out of my musings when I feel someone poke my shoulder roughly. Glancing to my right, I notice Drake back in his usual spot with his hand outstretched between us, silently asking to hold hands as the names are read out to the entire sector.

His outstretched hand reminds me of arrival day. When our vessel crashed, Drake was with my parents and I. Neither one of us knew what was going on, which terrified my 6 year old self, so to comfort me Drake held my hand and whispered words of protection. In return, I promised to be there for him always. Ever since that day, we holds hands during milestones or announcements (such as the one now) to remember our promise to one another.

"Our fellow Atrians," a female elder from the Swamad tribe began, speaking in our native language, Sondiv. "Today we take the next step forward into bettering life for our people on this planet. Today we announce the names of the seven young Atrians that will bravely lead us to a newer, and brighter future!"

The reactions of my fellow students, both younger and my age, can most likely be heard throughout the sector. Many of those that wish their names to be read out cheer and pound on their desks. Well, the teenage Vwask warriors pound on the desks and stomp their feet. Those who oppose yell out profanities in Sondiv. Meanwhile my cousins, Teri, Drake, and I sit quietly.

Sure, Teri and Drake scowl at the elder's words but they don't go overboard like others. Roman, Sophia, and I must remain silent and show respect and grace at the announcement since many will have their eyes on us due to our close relation to the reigning Iksen of our people. My cousins have no choice in the matter, since they are the children of the Iksen, but I still feel like that as his niece I need to show professionalism as well.

"For those seven who names are called," the elder from the Iwabas tribe says. "You must report to the leadership pod for further information immediately. There everything else you need to know will be explained in further detail."

Another elder, most likely from my tribe, the Zwahan, clears his throat and holds up a piece of paper to read off of. "Here are the names of the Atrian 7: Sophia, Teri, Dax, Viya, Roman, Drake, and Aurora."

The woman from the Swamad tribe speaks again. "Congratulations to those that have been chosen! The Atrians all support you in your endeavor to build a brighter future for our people!" With those last words, the hologram of the elders disappears and all my classmates look to my friend and me.

All is silent for a few seconds before the Vwask teenagers begin stomping their feet chanting words of encouragement in Sondiv. All the other in our class chime in while standing up, linking hands to form a circle around us. Dax and Viya, a couple are a year younger than us and in the Swamad tribe, move to sit next to Drake and Roman. I smile at the nervous pair who are clutching each other's hands for support, then look over to Drake who is frowning. We both knew that Roman, Sophia, and I were likely to be chosen but he never expected to be chosen himself. Nor Teri for that matter.

A part of me is selfishly glad he is coming, that way he will be by my side. But the other side of me is protesting that I will lose him over this decision and that he shouldn't have been picked. I give his hand a squeeze in hopes of comforting him. He rewards me with a slight smile but I can tell it isn't real because when he really smiles his blue eyes light up and crinkle at the corners. But before I can say anything, he turns away and looks to Roman who just stood up.

He looks around to our fellow classmates, thanks them for their support in Sondiv, and then motions for the 6 of us to follow him to the leadership pod. The Swamad couple hesitantly stands up just as Sophia and I do. Teri just rolls her eyes and stalks out ahead of Roman but Drake still stays seated while holding my hand.

"Drake," I plead, placing my other hand on his shoulder. He looks at my face, his blue eyes piercing mine, silently asking 'why him'? It takes a lot of self-control to not shiver from his gaze. He sighs when he realizes that nothing will change then stands up. Still holding hands we follow my cousins and others out of the school and to the leadership pod which is located in the center of the sector. Many people we pass say there thanks and whisper words of good fortune to us. One girl that can be no more than 5 actually runs up to me to hand me an Eruza flower, which is very rare to find here in the sector. After all, Eruza flowers were known to grow near bodies of water on our home planet and since there is no body of water inside the sector, they have no place to grow.

I smile at her and say thanks before continuing on, clutching the flower tightly. It serves as a reminder for me that I want to do this for kids like her, so that they can grow up in a safe and protected environment where they don't need to fear persecution. When we finally reach the pod, my uncle Nox is standing there with a proud smile on his face. Sophia rushes to give her dad a hug and I follow behind. He hugs is both then escorts us inside, the others following us.

We walk in and the first thing I notice is a dark skinned woman with short curly hair standing beside the others. I look at her curiously, wondering what a human women is doing here, but say nothing as I take a seat on one of the 7 cushions on the floor. Drake sits on my right, which is the last in line, while Sophia take the cushion on my left. Roman sits next to her and Teri sits next to him.

"Greetings children," Uncle Nox greets us in English. "We chose you out of the others because we believe you will not only represent our people with grace and humility, but actively take the steps to create a better relationship with the humans. This," he gestures to the human woman, "is Gloria. She is in charge of this program and will oversee you while at school."

The woman- Gloria- steps beside my uncle and smiles at us. "Again, congratulations on being picked to represent the Atrians." She proceeds to hand us all packets filled with information. "You seven will being attending a nearby school, Marshall High, where you will take classes alongside humans. In the packet is a list of classes that you can take as electives which you sign up for individually. It also contains a map of the school, rules for you to abide, and appropriate attire. School starts this upcoming Monday so you best be prepared by then. The bus will pull away no later than 6:45. Any questions?"

During her lecture, I skim the contents of the packet. I see the rules, which are many, along with the list of extra classes open to us. Most of the classes I see are some kind of science or artistic type class. So basically nothing that interests me. But when I take a closer look, I see that there is a Popular Lit through the Ages class at the very bottom, which nearly causes me to jump out of my seat with excitement.

Despite the fact that the stars don't tell me what is to happen or what has happened in real life, they do love to tell me of fictional stories that are famous in human culture. I have heard stories such as Romeo and Juliet, Frankenstein, Pride and Prejudice, along with many other through the years. They have always captivated me so this class is right up my alley.

I hastily scribble down the class in my form so I don't forget just in time for us students to leave. Gloria finished her lecture and since today was Friday, it mean that we only had 2 days to prepare ourselves for human school. There are just 2 days until my life and my friends and families changed forever.


End file.
